


Drawing Figures

by rainysea



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysea/pseuds/rainysea
Summary: Tony follows a hot blonde to a figure drawing session.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Drawing Figures

**Author's Note:**

> A short meet cute for y'all.

The things I do in hope to get my dick wet, Tony thought to himself, staring down at the stick of charcoal in his hand. Was he even holding it the right way? A glance around the room provided no hope. The only naked person present wasn’t… His type, let’s just leave it at that. Everyone else had their eyes bouncing back and forth between the model and their paper.

The model moved. Someone had mentioned something about starting with gesture drawings, but he’d been to busy trying his best to charm the tall beefy blond he’d followed here from the coffee shop. In retrospect, he was being rather creepy about the whole thing.

Tony had a few minutes to kill before a meeting in an office a few blocks down, and the coffee house was right there, so, coffee obviously killed time. He’d stood off to the side, taping away at his phone, when the blond at the next table sneezed. This drew a glance from Tony, and then more than a glance as he tilted his head down to look over his sunglasses. The man was faced towards the windows, so Tony thought he got away with it, but subtle wasn’t his specialty.

Damn, it was like Hercules had wandered down from Olympus and decided to go to a cafe in Brooklyn. Tony’s thumbs hovered over his phone as he not so subtly ogled.

Hercules was on the phone. “Yeah, I’m about to go to the drawing session now. You should come, I told you anyone could-” The man was getting up, and rolled his eyes at whatever the reply to that was, making motions to leave. “They’ve got extra supplies you can use if you’re new.” He gave a cheeky grin that lit up Tony’s world. “Models get free supplies.”

Drawing huh. With him modeling? Tony could work with that, and had followed after Hercules, taking off his jacket and tie to drape over his arm, and mussed his hair a bit.

There was a smallish building squashed between two others that advertised itself as an art studio, and followed him inside. “Is this where the, uh, drawing is?” He’d tried, throwing a charming smile at the blond.

Hercules had given a start and then grinned at him. Turned out Hercules name was actually Steve and yes, there was a drawing session tonight, and they’d continued to chat. He’d handed over some cash, someone gave him a sketchbook, and Steve had handed him a piece of charcoal.

And then the model came out and everyone stopped talking, attention all for the disrobed model in the center and suddenly Tony was aware he was actually expected to draw something and that this probably couldn’t count as a date with all this sketching going on.

“Did it break?” Steve asked out of the corner of his mouth when Tony met his eyes as he glanced at him.

“Uh, no, I’m fine.”

Steve gave him a distracted smile, scribbling away.

Well, he drew all the time. Sure they were designs and digital, but same idea. He squinted a little at the model. They moved again. See, the thing with humans was their design couldn’t really be upgraded. He tried anyway.

Time passed, and the poses got longer and longer. Tony idly wondered how long they would go at this, when there was a short break called.

“Is yours going well?” Steve asked, attention drawn back to Tony.

“Yeah, it’s going great. Love figure drawing.” Anyone who knew Tony would be able to catch the sarcasm, but Steve didn’t. Not yet, anyway. And it was going… Well, there were lines on his page, and they were vaguely human shaped, so that was something. “That last pose was difficult.”

“It’s taxing on the models to stay in one pose that long,” Steve nodded over at the model who had a robe on for the moment, guzzling water.

“You model?” Because Tony had followed after him thinking Steve would be the model for some reason that probably had to do with his dick. 

Steve blushed and Tony wanted to rub his thumbs over his cheeks to feel the heat. “I have, not recently though. And not anywhere nearby. I don’t think I’d want into someone who’d drawn me on a regular basis. Sometimes the artists gave me a sketch; it was fun.”

“Oh, I’d like to see those,” Tony said.

Steve blinked at him and his blush got a bit deeper.

The next session started. The poses were longer this time, and hey, he could draw a figure apparently. Not artistically, but at least it didn’t look like spaghetti. By the time they were done, Tony was surprisingly tired from trying to make a human look like art.

“So, you gonna come again?” Steve was in front of him.

“Probably not,” Tony said honestly, because he had to stop being creepy sometime. To his delight, Steve’s face fell, and Tony hadn’t even known he’d been looking hopeful. “But I’d definitely like to see you again.”

Steve’s face reverted back into a smile again.

Tony gestured for his phone. “Let me put in my number.”

“’You know who I am’,” Steve read as they were walking out the door.

Tony grinned at him, and they bid farewell.

It occurred to Tony two blocks later he’d completely missed his meeting.


End file.
